fairy_tales_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trolls
Trolls are monstrous, grotesque beings with a taste for human flesh and a love for all precious metals, especially gold. These nocturnal creatures lurk in the darkest parts of the world. Nature Most trolls are unscrupulous characters with no regard for the safety of other creatures. Trolls are greedy creatures whose lust for gold and precious stones rivals that of Western dragons. They have a fondness for jewels like rubies and emeralds and they won't hesitate in snatching these things from others. Just like dragons, trolls hoard their riches in their dark lairs. Trolls lack any empathy and only care for things with value. A troll's only endearing quality is their great intelligence and cunning that surpasses that of many humans and rivals that of the elves and dwarves. Unfortunately, they use this to further their goal of increasing their riches and filling their stomachs. Trolls can be very vicious when angered and if one were to quell their temper, that person would be quickly ripped apart. Physical Description Trolls are hulking creatures, almost three times bigger than the average human and twice as broad. Trolls have short, stubby tails, reptilian and almost stone-like skin, grassy or mossy hair and beady eyes. A troll's facial features are unsightly, grotesque and rocky with huge mouths filled with razor sharp teeth, wolfish fangs and boar-like tusks. A troll's elongated arms end in sharp claws. Troll Subspecies Mountain Trolls Mountain trolls are the grandest of all their kind as well as the greediest and most intelligent. Mountain trolls are the only trolls with more than one head. A mountain troll can have up to five heads or more. Heads are important in mountain troll society as the number of heads you have defines your station in their kingdom. The troll with the most heads is the monarch while the ones with only one head are often slaves. Bridge Trolls Names because they nest in lairs hidden beneath bridges. Of all trolls, they are the least intelligent as well as the smallest though even the smallest troll has the strength of three men. Forest Trolls The most dangerous of all trolls. These trolls have no interest in hygiene and nest in their own filth. Abilities Physical Abilities Trolls possess enormous strength and one can rip a human limb from limb or a giant gate off its hinges without much effort. One swipe of a troll's hand can send a human flying across the room while also knocking him out cold. Troll eyes are adapt at piercing the darkness of the night and their lightless caves but their others senses are far more heightened. The clip clop of goats walking across a bridge will quickly wake the bridge's wicked owner and like giants, trolls have an exceptional sense of smell. Troll Magic Weaknesses A troll's greatest weakness is sunlight. Not only does it hurt their eyes, sunlight changes trolls to stone. With the exception of the bridge troll, a troll caught in the sunlight will remain an ordinary rock forever. Category:Bestiary